


Overly Excited

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Murder Family, Only a small amount. More like a lick actually.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Carl are serial killers. They lead a guy back to their home, kill him, and proceed to have a little fun. Their victim is NOT a part of the 'fun' and is a separate and very small part in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overly Excited

≪ ☣ ≫ ╾ Bruises were already forming beneath the man's eye; blossoming across a cheek bone and surrounding a wound already swelling. The cut on his cheek wasn't bad enough for stitches, but there was still blood draining from it in thick messy drops. Sliding down the skin to soak into a beard lining the man's jawline no matter how often a tense hand rises to wipe at it. Knuckles were sore and busted open, yet Rick ignored the pain that sparks with the movement of the dying body in his arms. The boy had stepped away from the body when Rick tosses the limp form from his arms to land in a messy heap on the hardwood floor at their feet.

Thankfully Carl was ok, save for a few cuts and bruises of his own. Seeing the marks on his son only spurred his own on when he finally gets his hands on the guy the pair had fished out of a bar to the secluded home nestled out in the back roads of Cynthiana, Kentucky. Luring him out with the promise of a 'nice good time.' Despite what sultry words Rick had slurred his way and a few knowing touches, it wasn't that man who was going to have the good time. That was abundantly clear the second the lock had clicked shut behind Carl's back the second the stranger had stepped into the house.

Even more clear when the same man now lay lifeless in a pool of his own blood between the two panting forms. Rick take a look behind himself to seek out the chair he knew was not too far away before backing himself up to it when his legs threaten to give out on him. A heavy sigh spills from parted jaws when his ass reaches the cushion and looks up towards the boy wiping a blade across a pant leg. The movement draws his eyes and a quick flick of a tongue is given before a hand rises to beckon his son closer. Thankfully Carl doesn't need to be told twice and he's stepping around their victim to get to his father.

Rick's hand is reaching out for the boy, large palm coming to rest against a hip. "I'm so proud of you right now. You did so good, my boy!" he coos sweetly, voice rough with their previous actions as his son slips a knee up into the chair beside a thigh. Rick helps the lad up and leans back in his seat to watch Carl's legs spread wide enough to straddle his thighs. The man's other hand comes up to gently card through the hair on the side of his son's head, brushing them back out of his face when Carl shuffles in closer to his dad's torso. 

"I learned from the best, Daddy." the boy practically purrs as he puffs out his chest and smiles at Rick while his hands come to rest against his father's chest. Fingers splayed wide as they roam across the rising muscles, pushing against the man's breast before trailing downwards. It was no surprise to find Rick's cock already thick within his jeans; tenting the denim obscenely between his own legs. "That's right. Taught you so good." Rick huffs out in a voice that dips lower when his son's hand palms the hardened flesh expertly. "You gonna show me what else I taught you or are you just teasing it?" he nearly whispers the words when the man's hand on Carl's waist slips around the boy's body until his hand comes to rest on his ass.

"Have I ever teased and not finished you?" Carl questions with a little wiggle of his hips that pushes his rear against that groping palm the same time that wandering hand dips lower. Rick has to spread his legs a little wider to give his son better access and a groan tumbles freely from his throat at the squeeze he earns to him balls next. "Doesn't mean you won't ever start." Rick tosses back as his other hand cups the back of his boy's next to drag him down for a kiss. Mouths open and tongues slide together almost instantly, skipping the teasing in their eagerness to just taste already. It's messy, but not overly sloppy as father and son cling to one another with the rising lust that envelopes them.

Carl's hand pulls free of his dad's groin after giving those balls another good squeeze and wanders up towards the belt he's fumbling with. A growl rumbles within Rick's chest when it distracts the boy from the kiss and he moves his hand off Carl's ass to smack away. While that hand makes quick work of that leather, his other cards fingers through the boy's hair to guide him back into another kiss after nipping at a lower lip. The buckle clatters noisily between the pair as the button and zipper on jeans are taken care of within moments before a hand is delving beneath the fabric for his dick. Rick tugs his length free from it's confines to jut proudly between his son's legs and shivers briefly when the cold air hits the hot member.

It only intensifies when another hand joins his own, touching the head of his cock and down the side. Brushing fingers across his own and moaning so sweetly at the feel of it all. A quiet snickering fills his mouth and only then did Rick realize his mouth had gone slack with Carl's touch. "Render you motionless there....Daddy?" Carl teases his father with a stroke of his hand up Rick's shaft after the man had let himself go. "Just felt good having you touch me." he grunts out with the way his back arches into the chair he leans back against to watch his son play with his dick. 

"If a little rubbing with my hand earns me this reaction I can only imagine what you'll do when I've got you stuffed up my ass." Carl says as a tongue slips across his own lips before drawing a lower lip into his mouth to bite at the plump flesh. Rick slumps back further into the seat at the way his son was looking at him as his prick jumps in the boy's hand. "Gonna make me come so good, that's for sure." the man groans huskily as his hands shift over his boy's body to rest at a slender waist. Carl just grins as he continues to tug at his dad's cock while his other hand moves to undo his own pants. It's a little awkward to maneuver, but with Rick's help he's able to get both pants and underwear pushed off his frame to lay forgotten for now on the floor beside the chair.

There wasn't lube and nothing was in reach for the man to grab, but no matter. He just smirks and stuffs three fingers into his own mouth to lather them up with spit. Carl takes that moment to lean forward and laps at the digits buried in his father's mouth, nipping at the skin before pulling back when Rick tries to pull his fingers out. The boy moves his hand up and cups his dad's wrist and hold that hand there awhile longer. A moan vibrates around the fingers in Rick's mouth and eyelids droop as he continues to lick at his own fingers.

Rick's eyes watch his boy as Carl turns his head and this time a tongue slips free before licking across the drying blood below the cut on his cheek. If the man hadn't already had pre-come spurting from the head of his dick, he definitely was now. He watches his son come away with red staining his lips and bucks his hips up gently against his son's body with the sight. His eyes track the path Carl's tongue makes and gasps heavily when he's finally able to pull his hand out of his mouth. They instantly migrate to the boy's ass, gliding down a crack in search of the little furled pucker.

He waits no time in shoving a single finger right into Carl's hole after giving in a few swirls of the tip of his middle finger. It earns him a shout that makes Rick smile when he sees the boy's mouth open wide from the sudden penetration. The lad clings to him not soon after; wrapping arms around his father's shoulders and mouthing at his neck to stifle most of the sounds he creates. Rick works quickly, yet not so quick to hurt his boy any in stretching him open. Scissoring him open on two, then three, and soon four fingers that are spit on enough times Rick had lost count. 

When he felt the lad was ready, fingers are pulled free from the boy's ass and what little spit was left he uses it to slick up his cock. Carl takes hold of his dad's hand long enough to bring it up towards his mouth and spits a wad into the palm of Rick's hand before guiding the man's hand back down to his dick that jumps between them. Rick's brain blanks for a moment from the sight before the squeeze of Carl's hand around his own spurs him into action. He strokes himself just enough to wet his cock before moving his son closer. Knees shuffle forwards as the man slouches further into the seat to give the boy a better place to sit himself down on that curled prick awaiting it's home. 

It takes a moment for his son to adjust on the girth that pokes at a stretched hole. Takes him a moment to grow accustom to the head splitting him wide and soon the length burying itself deep within his ass. A series of pretty little whimpers spill from Carl's mouth when his ass meet his father's thighs that Rick drinks right up with a peppering of kisses on lips and across a sweat stained face. "So good my boy. Fuck," his voice cuts off on a groan when he feels the way Carl's hole clenches around his girth. "sittin' so pretty on my dick right now." that earns a moan from his son that makes Rick smile. 

"Come on Dad! I'm ready." Carl whines after a moment of being held still in his father's lap. He'd tried to move, but hands wrap themselves around his waist to hold him on place a little longer. "Mmnn, you sure about that?" Rick muses with a small roll of his hips that draws out a breathy pant from the boy sitting on his cock. "Yees~! Please, please just. Fuck me Daddy!" Carl moans out and tries once more to move himself on his dad's cock, but Rick had held him still. 

It's only when the man heard his son growl softly, felt the hands in his hair that prepared to tug before he's thrusting upwards into that tight little body. A shout rips from Carl's mouth when Rick finally begins to move, spearing his dick up into the boy that's gone stiff above him. Hands cling fast to his hair as a back bows much like a bow with the way his dad finally gives him what he'd wanted. "Fuck, so gorgeous baby boy!" Rick growls out as eyes take in the sight of his son bouncing on his lap and smirks when he notices Carl's eyes had shut. There was no need to rush, but with the sight before him the man knew he wasn't going to last long. 

The boy was still covered in blood, mixing with sweat and soaking into the shirt he still wore. The way his son's body periodically squeezed around the pistoning length, the tug of his hair, the scratch of nails. Rick can already feel the tightness growing in his groin from it all and he tries hard to stave off himself to watch Carl come undone. Not that that is usually a problem most of the time. "Daddy...hhnng, harder!" the lad pleads after a dozen more thrusts from the man beneath him. 

"Aahh shit, Carl!" Rick spits out with another growl that mixes with the panting breaths he gives when speeding up his actions. Fucking himself up into the boy's ass even as Carl leans himself back a little more, forcing himself down against his dad's dick. That earns a rather noisy moan from Rick when he feels the added pressure on his groin seconds before he comes. Cock pulsing hard before spasming with each thick shot of semen he paints against his son's inner walls. Carl throws his head back and grinds himself down on his father's dick when he feels the way the man's trembles with orgasm.

It doesn't take him more then a couple seconds before his own small prick spasms with it's own release, splattering a much smaller load across Rick's trembling stomach. They ride out their orgasms together with clinging hands and heaving chests, slowing down until both come to a stop. "Love you Dad." Carl pants out with a raspy voice that's noticeably light with the smile spreading across his face. "I love you too, Carl." Rick chuckles softly as his hands begin to roam upwards over his boy's body before pulling him down to lay against his chest. The motion pulls his dick free from Carl's ass and he knows they're both a mess as much as the state of the room, but cleaning up would have to wait awhile.

{{ End }} ๑۩ ۩..


End file.
